<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Violet Eyes by JarethLoki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644434">Violet Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JarethLoki/pseuds/JarethLoki'>JarethLoki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bondage, Episode: s01e07 Breaking the Fourth Wall, F/F, Illusions, Missing Scene, Partial Mind Control, Reader-Insert, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:41:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JarethLoki/pseuds/JarethLoki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is good In Westview and you've been here since forever. Then you start bumping into Agnes, and see things you really weren't supposed to. She might want to have a private chat with you, girl to girl. You feel that it won't end well, but you can't help it.</p><p>You are trapped.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Agatha Harkness/Reader, Agnes (WandaVision)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>210</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Violet Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoilers for episode 7 of WandaVision.<br/>Since we didn't get much of the real Agatha, this work may seem out of character as time goes by. It was written completely on a whim. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Violet Eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Life is good in Westview, New Jersey. It was a little paradise. All is calm, it felt like you’ve been living there forever, and this forever will last for an eternity. You are happy.</p><p>Life is good in Westview.</p><p>At some point in time, you’ve noticed a dark-haired woman. Has she been living here as well since forever, or did she just move in? Either way, you couldn’t tell, but every time you’ve caught a glimpse of her, you couldn’t help but stare from your window or your backyard. </p><p>As eternity went on with its course, you’ve managed to learn some things about her. Her name was Agnes, and she spent a lot of time with the lovely couple down the street, and their twins. She hasn’t looked in your direction, not even once. You had no idea why you were so hypnotized by this lovely and quirky next-door neighbor, but something about her pulled you out of your everyday trance.</p><p>You suddenly awoke from something that felt like a blackout. But you knew that it wasn’t one, because you were standing still in the middle of your living room, a steaming cup in hand. As you became aware of your surroundings, you’ve heard barking. Setting the mug aside, you went outside. No need to be careful or checking before opening the door, there’s no strangers in Westview.</p><p>A small dog was sitting on your porch, barking at something in the distance. You picked up the little guy to look for a tag and try to calm him down.</p><p>“Now who might you be?” you mumbled under your breath while fumbling with the pup.</p><p>“I was gonna ask you the same question, darling.”</p><p>You almost dropped the dog. There she was, standing before you, the object of your obsession.</p><p>“Oh, Agnes.” It slipped from your tongue before you could stop yourself. You weren’t supposed to say that, and oh god what will she think? Why would you know her name even if you’ve never talked before? She will maybe think that you were some kind of stalker, and this kind of behavior had no place in Westview.</p><p>“Uhm, I’m sorry.” You quickly muttered. “What I meant to say is that I’m just living here, and that I overheard your name from my neighbor’s pals and…”</p><p>Agnes furrowed a brow, an amused look on her face, making no effort to help you make this conversation less awkward.</p><p>“So, all this is to say that I heard this dog outside, and I know that he’s not supposed to be here. Is he yours?” You managed to finish the sentence coherently and held up the pup towards the woman.</p><p>“Lucky me then, I was looking for him and the little brat just kept running and running.” The little laugh that Agnes forced out sounded fake, but you didn’t care. “You turned up at the right moment, dear.”</p><p>She climbed the stairs of your porch without breaking eye contact, a little smile on her face. As she took the dog from your arms, it stopped moving and quieted down. For a split millisecond, you thought you saw a violet spark in her eyes. Very faint, and probably the fruit of your tired imagination, but to make things worse you instinctively grabbed one of her wrists and stared.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Agnes’ face changed, that honey sweet smile gone without a trace. A jolt went through your hand.</p><p>Yes, what the hell were you doing?</p><p>“Your eyes.” You murmured. The pain in your hand grew stronger and stronger but you weren’t letting go.</p><p>“What about them?” Her voice and expressions were stone cold, her gaze boring into yours.</p><p>You gulped hard, the burn in your hand becoming overwhelming, but somehow you felt detached from your body in that moment.</p><p>“They’re unusual.”</p><p>“That’s far from what you’re supposed to be saying darling.” Your knees started to tremble as Agnes got even closer to you and tore her wrist from your grip. “And I don’t like it a bit.”</p><p>Your eyes stopped seeing, you froze, everything froze, and the pain suddenly stopped.</p><p>“But color me intrigued.”</p><p>That murmur was the last thing you heard, at least for a while.</p><p>///</p><p>You woke up on your couch, in a fantasy costume, a diadem on your head to top it off. It was Halloween, and even though you’ve searched every closet and shop in town, you couldn’t find anything else. Guess this stupid dress was meant to be. What a dumb idea it was to fall asleep sitting in it, even though you spent an hour ironing it out.</p><p>You got up, pampered yourself in front of a mirror and stuffed some wrapped chocolates in the pockets of the outfit, some to give out to kids and the rest for yourself. Halloween was one of your favorite times of the year, so it’s only fair if you get to treat yourself as well.<br/>
Happy with everything, you went out to start the night.</p><p>As hours went by, you resisted the urge to come back home to sleep, and instead you’ve battled with yourself to keep walking. You got bored of the busy streets and wandered off to a less lively part of town. Each step made you feel heavier, but you pressed on, head empty.</p><p>You knew that you used to like your Halloween spooky, and the myriad of laughing kids in the town center wasn’t exactly that in terms of atmosphere. So you walked. And walked. And walked. Life is good in Westview.</p><p>///</p><p>A loud honk woke you up. You were blinded by lights, car lights to be exact. The honking ceased and the vehicle rolled up to you.</p><p>“You gotta stop running into me like that, darling.”</p><p>Agnes. There she was, smiling at you from the window, as you stared at her dumbfounded, yet again. You tried to move, but to no avail. It felt like you were glued to the asphalt. You made a little groan, hoping that she’ll understand that you need help.</p><p>The car door swung open and Agnes vanished from your line of sight. A moment later, you’ve felt a hand sneak around your waist, followed by a little jolt in your spine. You could feel your legs again, but they instantly gave up under you. If it wasn’t for Agnes, you would’ve ended up sprawled on the ground.</p><p>“Thank… you. I don’t know… what…” It took a lot of effort to push words out of your mouth.</p><p>“Too early to thank me dear, let’s get you back to town first.” The woman was definitely strong and got you into the passenger seat without trouble. You heard her starting up the engine and after a few minutes you've begun coming back to your senses, even though your perception of things remained foggy. You only managed to distinguish Agnes and the dark road ahead of you.</p><p>“Please excuse me for the last time.” You murmured as you observed the woman and her attire. “It was very rude. Usually I’m… not behaving like this.”</p><p>Agnes let out an amusing chuckle without looking your way. “Not grabbing people or not getting in cars with total strangers?”</p><p>You fondled with the lace on your gown. “Well you’re not a stranger… I don’t really know you, but I feel okay with you here. And no harm can happen in Westview.” Without knowing why, the last sentence came out sourly, as though it wasn’t you who said it.</p><p>“Won’t be so sure about that. A disoriented princess in a car with a witch, anything can happen…” You saw that Agnes was staring at you now, without a care for the road. A little smirk was playing on her lips, but the eyes weren’t smiling, and you’ve found yourself completely hypnotized.<br/>
“Didn’t your parents warn you of the monsters that lurk in the night?” Her fingers dug in your thigh, through your dress. The woman continued. “You just might get torn into tiny little shreds; you never know.”</p><p>“I got chocolates in my pocket. I can bargain for my life.” A muted half of you was screaming in panic, feeling scared and completely oppressed by Agnes’ mere presence. The other half just wanted to see that violet spark in her eyes again to feel alive.</p><p>“I gotta say that you interest me darling. Something in you just bugs me, as though you are somehow struggling against Westview. Maybe I should just lock you up somewhere. You might interfere.”</p><p>The grip on your thigh softened. “Well.” You chuckled under your breath. “At least now I’ll have an excuse to stare then.”</p><p>You dozed off, Agnes’ laugh echoing in the distance, soft bliss overcoming your senses, different from your last blackouts.</p><p>///</p><p>This time you woke up laying on your bed, instead of standing or sitting somewhere in the house. Your morning went as it usually goes, until you noticed a note in your mailbox. It was from Agnes, an invitation to come today for tea. You felt excited by the idea to see her again and to do something outside of your routine.</p><p>You took an uncharacteristic amount of time to get ready, while trying to decipher what happened during your last encounter with her. It felt like it was an eternity ago.<br/>
Satisfied with your look you went out, without bothering to lock the door. You didn’t greet the neighbors either.</p><p>As you approached the address that was given to you, you stopped before the house of the couple with the twins. It was awfully quiet, and an uneasiness settled at the pit of your stomach. You pressed on.</p><p>Swallowing your nerves and anticipation, you knocked on Agnes’ door. What were you doing here? Why were you happy to go see this woman, who has been nothing but weird to you?</p><p>But why shouldn’t you be happy to go see someone who’s not part of your script? Your life was meaningless. It was all hollow. You are trapped here. Life is dread in Westview.</p><p>“Come in.”</p><p>You followed the invitation. Her home was different, it felt older, like a little world within itself. Something about it was dramatically different from all the other houses here. You liked it.</p><p>Agnes came into view, clad in purple with her hair up. Her body language seemed less… theatrical than usual.</p><p>“Hello Agnes.” You didn’t know what to say next. Once again, you felt strange. Not an awkward type of strange when you talk to your crush for example, but more like when you’re having an out of body experience after shock or alcohol consumption. Dread. Euphoria. Fear. Excitement. Nothing and all at once.</p><p>“Sit. I will bring us tea.” Her usual playful quirkiness that she had around people was gone. She really did sound different.</p><p>You made yourself comfortable on the couch and waited. A few minutes later, Agnes came into view with a tray.</p><p>The tray was floating.</p><p>It was. Floating.</p><p>Tearing your eyes from it you caught a whiff of purple smoke as Agnes changed yet again, her outfit now different with a brooch on her neck, and her hair loose.</p><p>And her eyes. Violet eyes. There was that spark.</p><p>You were unable to move, unable to tear your eyes away from hers, unable to make a sound.</p><p>Agnes gracefully sat down next to you, as the teapot served tea by itself. One of the mugs floated to the woman’s hands. She took a sip of the burning liquid and her eyes turned to their normal dark color, and all movement in the room stopped.</p><p>“Now.” Agnes murmured and put down her mug. “Tell me who you are, and what you know. Your reactions differ way too much from everyone else’s dear.”</p><p>You managed to move your fingertips and swallowed hard. There were voices screaming in your head. You tried to form a coherent thought but couldn’t, the cacophony was way too loud. You began to panic. You needed to pull yourself together now and do something. Or at least answer. The violet that you saw in her eyes was real. It was way more real than all of Westview, all of the eternity you’ve lived.</p><p>The witch made a tsking sound. “Now that won’t do at all, I hate when you mortals do that. Perhaps you need a bit of help, don’t you, little one?”</p><p>In a swift movement Agnes straddled you, smiling like a shark. Your panic only grew, and a different, new feeling started settling in. She grabbed your chin and you felt something cold crawl up your hands, binding them against the couch. Her thumb caressed your cheek, before her nails dug in your face.<br/>
“Let’s crack open that pretty little head, shall we?”</p><p>Her violet eyes engulfed your entire being, and a shock ran through your body.</p><p>Your life flashed before your eyes in reverse. Today. Halloween. The day you’ve found that dog. The magic show. The first time you saw Agnes. Westview.</p><p>And then, your real life. All of it, your darkest secrets, most shameful desires and sacred wishes. All the struggles you went through, the hell on Earth during the Blip, the depression, the loss of your loved ones, and all these things that you weren’t supposed to see. And how you wound up in Westview by complete accident. Agnes was prying your skull open and it hurt, it hurt like hell.</p><p>As you gained consciousness of you who you were and what was happening, you felt your body again and started thrashing, trying to escape the force that was pinning you down. Agnes was relentless and kept you securely in place for what felt like hours, until she was satisfied. Towards the end you felt exhausted and out of breath. She then let go of your face and the violet glow stopped.</p><p>Agnes didn’t budge from on top of you and the second mug flew to her hand.</p><p>“Drink up. I usually don’t have to go that hard and personal, but keeping things working as they should in this town takes quite a bit of energy.” She pushed the cup against your lips and at risk of getting your face burned, you drank. You had no idea what kind of tea it was, but it instantly eased the pain in your head.</p><p>“Who are you?” was all you managed to mutter.</p><p>“Agatha Harkness, the one and only.” Here was that smirk again. “Yes, I’m a witch and no, I can’t spoil you the truth about Westview and what’s going on, no matter how much I like you after that dive into your dirty little head.”</p><p>“Wait… that couple… they were part of the Avengers, no? What happened…,”</p><p>“Tut tut.” Agatha pressed a finger against your lips and leaned closer, her eyes piercing. “Did you hear what I just said, or do you want a spanking?”</p><p>“What…” as the words left your mouth, you found yourself calming down, your body relaxing entirely. You looked at the woman on top of you with a questioning look.</p><p>“Call it a magic potion. Empties the head, all that remains is true desires and emotions. Very efficient against talkative princesses. Better at relaxing than a good fat old blunt if you ask me.” The last part was said in the usual Agnes innuendo manner. You remembered that she drank some as well.</p><p>“Huh.” You felt yourself slipping away in bliss as a blush crept to your cheeks. “You really shouldn’t have watched some of it. That’s voyeurism.” You tried and failed to sound serious and completely forgot to say how mad and scared you were a few moments ago.</p><p>“You’re the naughty one here dear.” Agnes slowly traced your face with her fingers while studying it. “The Westview thought suppressor wasn’t enough to stop your dirty fantasies. The one where I bend you over the kitchen counter was quite scandalous.” Her breath was burning hot against your ear. “Perhaps a tie with the one where you’re tied up on your knees on the cold floor near the fireplace, you’re creative in your perverted thoughts I must say.”</p><p>Panic washed over you yet again. “Listen, Agnes… Agatha, I…” </p><p>“Hush.” She locked eyes with you, and you noticed a tiny patch of rosiness on her cheeks. “I’m not going to be patient, with everything to organize around here I didn’t even take some time for myself. So, you either say no right now, which, by the way, we both know you won’t, or…” You stilled entirely, and her hand grabbed and yanked your hair. Her lips were almost on yours.<br/>
“… or you’ll let me fuck you like the naughty girl I know you are. No questions. The only thing authorized is begging.”</p><p>You shouldn’t be burning up from excitement like that and yet you are.<br/>
Maybe it’s good to feel you true self again without thinking of what will happen after. Forget the hell that you went through. No questions asked, no strings attached, with the terrifying witch that had you at your mercy, your anchor to reality.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Agatha’s lips pressed into yours, as the couch disappeared from under you. In a puff of purple smoke, you found yourself standing stripped naked in a cold stone cellar, with vines crawling up the walls and columns. The woman appeared in the center of the room and stalked towards you like a hunter towards their prey. In that same instant cuffs with chains wrapped around your wrists and ankles, immobilizing you in place.<br/>
She was clearly pleased with the surprised look on your face, tilting her head to the side.</p><p>“This is a very special place my dear, few had the privilege of seeing it.”</p><p>She stopped in front of you and ran her hand from your cheek to your lower abdomen, getting a good feel of your body, lightly scrapping it with nails.</p><p>“Lucky me. I have a very important day coming up with my plan setting up in motion, and such a pretty little thing willingly throws itself at me.” She kissed you slowly, and then attacked your neck, mixing up bites and caresses, while hungrily squeezing your breasts and ass. You couldn’t help but quietly moan, every little touch exciting you more and more.</p><p>“Agatha, I want…” She stopped kissing you and pinched your nipple hard, so it hurt, with a reprimanding look on her face. You quickly caught on.</p><p>“Please Madam, I’d like to touch you as well.”</p><p>The frown turned into a smirk. “Madam? Not bad, not bad. I like the sound of it.” She disappeared in purple smoke to reappear just behind you, grabbing your neck and pushing her body flush against yours. “First, you need to earn it. You had a certain craving in your head and I’m feeling generous today.”</p><p>A stone altar rose from the floor before you and the chains that restrained your arms shifted positions. Agatha pushed against your back and bent you over. Fuck, it was happening.</p><p>Light caresses on your ass were suddenly replaced by vicious spanking. As soon as you thought that you were used to the rhythm or the intensity, she changed it up, and left trails of kisses on your back, and scratches on your thighs, getting close but never touching your core. When it became too much you pleaded for her to stop and after a few dirty exchanges, she was satisfied, and the chains disappeared.</p><p>Trembling, you stood and turned around, pleased to see Agatha just as flushed and excited as you. She wasted no time and was all over you again. You tried to sneak your hands under her outfit, but you were too disoriented, and as you stopped kissing her neck her clothes have disappeared, only some dark lingerie was left. She proceeded to push you on the floor which weirdly felt softer than it should.</p><p>You entirely lost yourself in her for something that might’ve been hours. Agatha was extremely strict at first and you spent most of the time pinned down by the wrists or throat, until your body shook from waves of pleasure. Towards the end, when both of you started to get exhausted, you managed to climb on top of her and take matters in hand, with her permission; the ecstatic look on her flushed face was nothing short of beautiful.</p><p>///</p><p>After both of you climaxed yet again, you were resting on the floor trying to catch your breath.</p><p>Then your high started to fade. Fear crept up in your heart and horror washed over you. You were beginning to process Westview. You were trapped here. You couldn’t run away.</p><p>And Agatha. Oh god, what was she?</p><p>“Judging by the pale look on your face, my potion finally wore off.” The witch made you jump, she was standing behind you fully dressed and pristine looking, as though nothing has happened.</p><p>You quickly got up and wanted to scream, cry, hit something, you were about to burst from panic.</p><p>“Please. Help me.”</p><p>Agatha walked to you, and with a movement of her hand you were dressed again.</p><p>“You already know my answer.”</p><p>Your back pressed again the stone wall. You didn’t even notice that you instinctively started backing away from her.</p><p>“Just one thing, Agnes, Agatha… Will this hell end? Will I live again?”</p><p>You couldn't decipher the look she gave you. Calm washed over you. You wanted to conserve at least your dignity in those final moments.</p><p>“Everything ends my dear.” Her fingers touched your temple and her eyes turned violet.</p><p>///</p><p>Life is good in Westview, New Jersey. You are happy. You are safe. And sometimes, there are flashes of violet eyes. And a single tear rolls down your cheek. You can’t escape. Westview. New Jersey.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>